Roy gets his revenge
by mitchhdr17
Summary: Jim gets wedgied and fucked by Roy and Darryl
Jim was sitting at his desk day dreaming about Pam. He was so upset that she was going to marry Roy. Today was such a slow day at the office; he didn't have anything to keep his mind off of her. He hadn't been with a girl in a really long time and really wanted someone who he could love. He also really wanted to get laid. Jim started to envision Pam when she was naked; she has such a nice rack. After a couple of minutes of thinking about how badly he wanted to fuck her, he realized that he had a massive boner. Jim had a pretty big dick that was about 7 inches when it was hard. He needed to just get some fresh air and cool off.

He put his bag on his lap and then stealthy left the office as everyone else was working. He went down to the parking lot outside of the warehouse. When he got there, he just sat down on a bench and didn't see anyone around, so he took off his bag. He stared at his massive bulge and thought, "Damn Jim, you got a nice dick."

As he was thinking about how big is cock was, Roy and Darryl came around the corner and saw Jim staring at his own dick. They immediately burst out laughing. Jim was caught off guard and said, "Oh my God, this is not what it looks like."

Roy laughed, "Of course it is exactly what it looks like. You're just desperate for some action."

Darryl joked, "Yeah he probably was just thinking of Pam."

Jim turned bright red, and Roy became pretty angry. He knew that Jim had a crush on his soon-to-be-wife

Roy, "Jim, you better run because when I'm finished with you, you're never going to want to think of doing it with Pam again."

Jim got up to run away, but Roy was much faster and caught up to him. Darryl grabbed Jim, too, in order to make sure he wouldn't run away.

Roy flipped Jim around and pulled out his untucked shirt. He saw Jim's red tighty whities, and said, "Oh, I see you have Calvin Kleins." Jim didn't have time to respond, because before he could say anything, Roy ripped Jim's underwear as hard as he could giving him a massive wedgie. Jim yelped. He hadn't gotten a wedgie since college. Darryl chirped in and said, "Let me help you out, Roy." Darryl then grabbed the front of Jim's underwear and pulled up as hard as he could. Jim was one foot off the ground. He could feel his underwear beginning to rip. Roy tried to put it over Jim's head, but after he tried pulling even harder, Jim's underwear broke off.

Roy and Darryl were laughing so hard. During this time, Jim's boner became even more noticeable now that his underwear was gone. Darryl saw Jim's raging erection and smirked, "Oh it looks like someone still hasn't learned to keep his mind off of Pam. We need to really fuck him up."

Roy replied, "I know just what to do."

They both grabbed Jim and took him into a secluded part of the warehouse. They opened a storage door and shoved Jim inside. After they all entered the room, Roy closed the door and locked it.

"Jim," he said. "You are going to get fucked really bad."

Roy and Darryl ripped off Jim's clothes and saw his butt-naked body. "Jim, if you want me to forget about this entire thing, you are going to blow Darryl and me."

Jim gulped. He had once given a guy a blow job in college and high school, but he was pretty sure he wasn't gay. Roy and Darryl took off their pants and asked, "What are you waiting for Jim? We are going to cum all over your prettyboy face."

Jim realized that there was going to be no way out of this. He got on his knees and stared at Roy's and Darryl's huge dicks. He thought he had a big dick, Roy had an 8 inch dick and Darryl's was a thick 10 inches. He couldn't believe how big they were. Roy also had a huge ballsack. Jim didn't know how he was going to fit all of that cock in his mouth. While he was staring in awe, Jim was grabbed by Darryl and Darryl shove his dick in Jim's mouth. He exclaimed, "Suck my dick, halpert."

Jim began to slobber all over it, and he started to kinda enjoy it after he heard Darryl begin to moan. Roy asked, "hey mind if I get in here?" Roy then put his dick in Jim's mouth along with Darryl's. They both began to thrust into Jim's mouth. (Jim had never taken two dicks before!)

After a couple minutes of getting blown, Roy and Darryl turned to eachother and said, "We need to fuck this guy."

Jim asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Roy replied, "Well, you are going to spread your cheeks and Darryl and I will pound your bare ass."

Jim was shocked. He never thought it would come to this. He had never been fucked before in his life. Darryl and Roy both took out some lubricated condoms and told Jim to turn around. Roy put his dick in first, and Jim let out a soft moan. It did not feel as bad as he thought. But it really began to hurt when Darryl put his dick in, too. Roy and Darryl began to pound Jim's soft ass. Jim continued to let out a moan, and since they did not want to get caught, they took Jim's ripped tighty whities and shoved them in his mouth.

After 5 minutes of pounding Jim, they both pulled out and took off their condoms. They turned Jim around and then came all over his face. They both had an enormous amount of cum, and Jim couldn't believe it.

Roy and Darryl then shoved Jim out of the locked storage room without any clothes on. Jim turned bright red - people were coming back from lunch break and saw him with cum on his face and a rock hard dick - still. He ran out of the room and jumped in his car and left work that day. When he came back to work the next day, he didn't even look at Pam and never even thought of doing her again.


End file.
